The One That Got Away
by naomiatikawa
Summary: "Debí haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí. Y ahora estoy pagando el precio…"


**Naomi:** Tiempo sin pasar por acá[?]. Esta historia la base en la cancion de Katty Perry. Es una cancion tan triste que me inspiro, pero no lo escribi lo suficientemente bueno, se que podia mejor pero no she.~ Ando enamorada y todo me sale raro. Espero les guste. Aconsejo leerlo escuchando la cancion, lo hará más emotivo[?]

Una parte es en primera persona y otra en tercera, cosa que, bueno no soy principiante en 1ra persona, pero no me caracterizo con el personaje para escribirla de esa forma, asi que me quedo algo vago[?] Diria yo. Enjoy!

 **The One That Got Away**

 _«Desearía volver al pasado, en el que tú y yo estábamos juntos.»_

Llego a su casa, tomando en sus manos las llaves de su auto, y jugando con ellas, mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha hasta llegar al lugar donde tomaría un poco de café para avivar su alma. Antes, su mayordomo lo saludo, preguntando como le había ido en _eso,_ sin especificar de qué trataba. Su respuesta fue simple, como habían sido la mayoría después del accidente. Y así se quedaba, no continuaban conversación hasta que su amo le pidiera algo.

Al llegar a su sala, sirvió un poco de café en una taza de vidrio, trasparente y bien reluciente para magnificarse. Luego la llevo a su rostro, para tomar de esta, mientras seguía jugando con las llaves en sus dedos, y sin querer levantando un poco de su manga, dejando ver el tatuaje que tanto marco su vida, el que lo unía con su único amor…

Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer, como si fueran reales representaciones de lo que paso alguna vez.

Fue después de la preparatoria Teiko cuando nos conocimos.

 _Tú, como el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Yo, como un simple estudiante que deseaba cumplir la promesa a un amigo._

Casualmente nos encontramos aquella vez en el gimnasio, mientras me acompañaba un jugador del equipo principal, al que tú dirigías: Aomine Daiki. Pediste un tiempo a solas conmigo, al yo llamar tu atención, la atención de esos bellos ojos bicolor: carmesí y ambarino.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre mi asistencia en el equipo principal, al yo ser alguien que no resaltaba mucho, además minutos antes con la decisión de salir del baloncesto, al no ser el mejor, no, ni eso, más bien no dar resultado alguno durante un largo tiempo que estuve esforzándome. Tu presencia fue lo que faltaba en mi vacía vida, además de entenderme, de una forma u otra.

Luego de aquello, comenzamos a encontrarnos más seguido: en la biblioteca o a la salida antes de que viniera una limusina por ti. Si, vaya, una limusina. Ahora el porqué de todas esas muchachas tras de ti tenía sentido, eso, y el ser muy atractivo.

Fue eso mi mayor temor durante un largo tiempo, temor a perderte y que eligieses a alguien más, aunque bien sabía que a mi aun no me habías ni elegido, pero tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano llegase a ser así.

Fue tarde, pero espere siempre.

Nuestro primer beso, como olvidarlo. Fue en un auto que tú mismo habías comprado con mucho esfuerzo al no querer depender por siempre de tu padre. Ya estando en la universidad, decidimos ser novios, aunque tanto tú como yo nunca supimos de nuestros sentimientos mutuos.

El primer beso: me acostaste en la silla del auto, comenzando a comer mi boca, como si estuvieras hambriento de mis labios, que se comenzaron a cansar de los movimientos; aun así, continuamos, hasta quedar exhaustos, con falta de aire en nuestros pulmones. Terminando cansados; tu acostado en mi pecho, mientras acariciaba tu rojiza cabellera, y besaba con ternura tu cabeza.

La radio sonaba con una de esas famosas canciones de amor, para aquella época universitaria. Tomaste mi mano, enredando tus dedos por los míos, acercándola hasta tus labios. La besaste, y luego comenzaste a cantar la canción, aun con mi mano en tu boca.

Mi rostro se tornó rojo, y con mi otro brazo pase a abrazarte, agarrarte del cuello, y bruscamente enterrar mis uñas en tu espalda. Señal que, para mí y para ti, era un _Nunca nos dejaremos de amar._

 _«En otra vida hubiese hecho que te quedaras a mi lado, sin que nadie pudiese separarnos.»_

¿Recuerdas nuestras tres promesas?

La primera.

A ti siempre te invitaban a fiestas lujosas, a mí normalmente mis padres o abuelos me invitaban a sus aniversarios. Era aburrido para ambos estar solos en cada fiesta, así que decidimos ponernos de acuerdo: cada vez que te invitaran a una fiesta iría contigo, y viceversa.

Esa vez nos habían invitado a una fiesta por parte de mis padres, cosa que fue mentira, era una fiesta hecha para mí, por mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Luego de disfrutar un poco bailando, hablando con mis familiares, y varias veces preguntándonos cosas de nuestra intimidad que nos tensaban; cogimos una botella de vino que había en una mesa, y cogí tu mano, corriendo hasta el cuarto en el que estaban los utensilios, vestuarios, y más cosas.

Apagamos las luces, quedando en una oscuridad tenue, que daba miedo. Prendiste una vela, y luego con unas copas de cristal que había en un cajón, tomamos vino, hasta quedar ebrios por el licor.

Recuerdo las imprudencias que dije, permaneciendo acostado en tu pecho, escuchando tus acelerados latidos por mí, sé que eran por mí, ya que me habías demostrado lo mucho que me amabas.

En unos minutos nuestro tema se salió de discusión, hablando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver en lo anterior, hasta llegar a la segunda promesa.

La segunda promesa.

Esa misma noche, cogiste una aguja que se encontraba hilada en un cojín pequeño, para no chuzarse con ella. Encendiste un poco la punta, luego la pasaste por mi piel con delicadeza, quemándola, dejando marcada esa esencia negra de sangre carbonizada, quedando como un tatuaje hecho en casa.

Hiciste el mismo en tu mano, mientras en mi oído decías mis palabras favoritas: _Te amo_.

Y así quedo nuestra segunda promesa, un amor unido por un tatuaje en nuestra mano. Tatuaje hecho en casa.

 _«En otra vida yo hubiese sido tu chico.»_

Habías rechazado la ayuda de tu padre para tu carrera, así que decidiste dedicarte a otra cosa: artes. Siempre te habían gustado pero nunca pensé que tanto como para considerarlo una carrera. Recuerdo que pintabas bocetos de mi rostro con pintura azul, asemejándose mucho a mi imagen real.

Un día, ese día, tú estabas por fin terminando la obra que te llevaría a darle una nueva perspectiva a tu padre, de que las artes no eran una carrera para vagos, que podía ganar dinero, mantenerse, y mantenerme, como siempre soñamos en el tejado de mi casa, planeando, estúpidamente, nuestro futuro.

Yo decidí imitarte, quería hacer algo más que mirarte, algo de lo que al final me resultaría arrepintiendo, oh, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Quede frente al enorme lienzo, sin lograr hacer más que líneas sin sentido alguno, solo ladeaba mi cabeza para mirarte, mirar como plasmabas todo ese talento que reprimías, de una forma tan hermosa, tan bella, tan perfecta. Tenía celos de tu perfección, porque siempre fuiste perfecto.

Suspire rendido, nuevamente mirándote.

 _"_ _¿Qué no pintaras?_ " — Tu tono era de rabia, parecías enojado, tal vez por estar en esos momentos que ya no tienes más que pintar, en los que te ponías, sinceramente, insoportable. Si no fuera porque te amará, enserio, te hubiese dejado hace mucho. Pero te amaba, te amo y siempre te amaré.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Con esa simple acción te enojarte, cogiste con brusquedad mi mano y pintaste más rayas en el lienzo apenas lleno.

También me enoje, claro que me enoje, no me gustaba cuando me tratabas así, como si yo no supiera como era ser un artista, y todo porque yo aún seguía estando en la universidad, estudiando, o más bien terminando, mi carrera profesional.

Encolerice, haciendo la acción que lamentaría y aun lamento. Tome un tarro de pintura roja, igual a tu cabello, y lo lance encima de tu lienzo, arruinando tu trabajo de días, que te había sacado tantas ojeras y trasnochos como podías, el trabajo que haría que tu padre se sintiera orgulloso de ti… Pensándolo bien, no había sido una buena idea.

Podía ver como tus ojos se cristalizaron, me tiraste a un lado, mirando tu trabajo arruinado, a punto de llorar por algo que te sacaría de ese vicio tan horrible como lo era el cigarrillo, debido al estrés que sentías de no haber conseguido nada en tanto tiempo.

Me arrepentí. Rogándote por el perdón, intentando convencerte de que fue una rabieta de mi parte. Una muy tonta rabieta, de la cual aún me arrepiento.

Te fuiste iracundo, cogiendo tu chaqueta y una mochila con alguna de tu ropa. Saliste rápidamente de la casa, yo fui a seguirte, pero te habías ido en el auto, y por más que corriese, no podría alcanzarlo.

Solo me deslice en el suelo, cayendo en lágrimas. Llorando, esperando que escucharas mis lamentos.

 _"_ _Enserio, lo lamento."_ — Decía en medio de cada sollozo.

 _"_ _Debí haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí. Y ahora estoy pagando el precio…"_

Salió en el auto, nuevamente ignorando a su mayordomo con su "¿Estas bien?". Bueno, creo que era obvio que en ese momento no lo estaba. ¿Cómo estarlo? Era su aniversario, el aniversario de cuando se conocieron, de cuando se declararon amor, repitiendo palabras de estar solo ellos dos contra el padre de Akashi, contra el mundo, contra todo.

Llego a su lugar predestinado, acomodándose en la reja rota, debido a un accidente hace ya diez años, de un hombre ebrio, conduciendo a gran velocidad por la vía, que se estrelló con unas rocas, ladeo su auto, y cayo de una forma cruel por aquel barranco. Aquel hombre era Akashi Seijuuro, su único amor.

 _"_ _Tanto dinero y sin una máquina del tiempo…"_

Miro al vacío, a las partes aun de auto que quedaban por el barrando, tocando el tatuaje que habían hecho alguna vez en sus muñecas. Como su pacto.

 _"_ _Tú lo prometiste."_ — Susurro para sí mismo, sabiendo que nadie lo oiría.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, reteniendo sus lágrimas. No, no podía llorar, no después de tantos años, ya se había arrepentido lo suficiente, aunque eso no parecía ser el tope de Tetsuya, el aun quería llorar a gritos, quería gritarle cuanto lo amaba, y nuevamente verlo, besarlo, amarlo, hacer que se quede.

Sus ojos volvieron a ver el cielo, girando un poco su cabeza cuando sintió ese roce característico en su mano. Abriendo un poco los ojos al encontrarse con el pelirrojo, de joven, totalmente diferente a él, que ya se notaba su edad de más de treinta. Sonrió con melancolía, mirando el tatuaje en su mano.

Solo basto con una mirada, para dejar de sentir ese agobio que había tenido todos esos años que pasó torturándose con el recuerdo del pelirrojo, imaginando su vida sin ese pequeño error, sin esa pequeña idiotez.

La tercera promesa: Jamás irte.

 ** _By: naomiatikawa._**


End file.
